


distractions

by cruci_fics



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruci_fics/pseuds/cruci_fics
Summary: mj is trying to study, peter has other ideas.





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent to my tumblr and i actually liked how it turned out so i'm posting it here !! follow me if u want imnotobsessedwithhim.tumblr.com

A heavy sigh filled the room, easily mistaken to be the late October breeze coming through the open window and ruffling Peter’s threadbare curtains.  MJ ignored the sound from her spot on the floor, readjusting the pillow under her stomach to continue reading. 

A second, more exaggerated sigh followed the first one. Michelle flicked her eyes to the figure in the bottom bunk and back down to her book. 

“Can I help you?”

“You can.” 

Michelle waited.

“I want to cuddle.” The voice stated quietly. 

Michelle kept her eyes glued to her book, but the corner of her mouth lifted. 

“Did you finish your history homework?”

“Yes.”

She raised an eyebrow. 

Another sigh. 

“Mostly.” 

Michelle finally peeled her eyes away from her book and looked at Peter. “You remember our deal.” 

“Yes, but I don’t see why you can’t be studying up here, with me, where it’s nice and cozy.” he spread his arms to the pile of pillows and blankets he was currently being swallowed in.

“Because that would distract you.” she said. 

Peter raised his hand. “I promise it won’t.”

MJ couldn’t ignore the dopey smile on his face. That, combined with the giant ridiculous sweater he was wearing, made her cave.

He pulled back the mountain of quilts and she climbed in, making sure to leave a substantial amount of room between the two of them before cracking open her book once more. 

The space lasted for less than a minute. Peters hip bumping against hers as he scooted closer caused a blooming of heat in the center of Michelle’s chest. She kept her face as blank as possible and looked at him. 

“What? I’m cold.” he said innocently. She shook her head and they fell into silence once more.

Seconds later, Peter started shifting and stretching dramatically. 

“Can’t-” he flung a leg over MJ. “Get comfortable-” he reached across her torso with his history textbook in hand, and slipped the other hand beneath her back to hold onto the opposite side of the book. He rested his chin on her ribs, ignoring the rise and fall of them with her laughter and squinted. “Ah, where was I, Napoleon…” 

Michelle laughed harder and tossed her book off the side of the bed, along with Peter’s.

“You’re so stupid.” she said, leaning down to place a kiss on the crown of his head. A yelp escaped her as, in the next instant, Peter was flipping over onto his back with her cradled in his arms. He pulled the blankets up over them and bumped her forehead with his own. 

“Hi,”

“Hi.”

“You’re cute.” 

Michelle answered him by closing the millimeters between them with a soft kiss. 

Peter pulled away and nuzzled in to press another kiss to her temple. He murmured against her skin.

“You’re also really good at distracting me.”


End file.
